Cabaña con olor a té
by namjoonwantsaweapon
Summary: Manuel se encuentra en una cabaña en el sur de su país, pero los recuerdos lo atormentan en las noches frías. One-shot


**Advertencia:** Temas de política leve, guerras y gente histórica.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hima-papa, un dios disfrazado de humano.

Leyó otra vez el contenido de la carta.

 _ **Escóndete.**_

Manuel no podía desobedecer a su jefe, nunca podría hacerlo. La experiencia le enseñó que lo peor que una representación podía hacer era desobedecer, en especial ahora.

Aunque se negó en un principio, tuvo que aceptar.

Todo por su pueblo, todo por ellos.

Aylwin(*) le indicó que debía desaparecer por un tiempo, que no se preocupara, que el tomaría el control y Manuel nervioso pensó que en la última vez que algún jefe le dijo eso terminó muerto en la moneda bajo los bombardeos de la armada Chilena.

Bajo la amenaza de los militares de hacerle más daño, el ahora presidente Aylwin tomó las medidas necesarias, esconder a su querido país. No podía permitir que le hicieran más daños, no después de estar diecisietes años sufriendo.

Manuel simplemente arrugó la hoja.

Intentó convencer a su jefe en quedarse, que podía ayudar, pero se negó.

No estaba en sus raíces arrancar del enemigo, Manuel siempre los confrontó, aunque terminaran mal. No era un cobarde, y eso su presidente lo tenía claro pero el peligro era mayor. Ellos eran capaces de matar a su propia nación si es necesario para hacerle la vida imposible. Después del triunfo del "No"(*) Manuel tuvo que evitar chocar con su ahora ex-jefe Pinochet(*) y sus aliados. Estaban furiosos, y ellos tenían claro que Manuel tenía la culpa de todo. Manuel sabía que el "No" ganaría, que sus hijos le darían termino a ese período lúgubre y gris.

El representante de Chile tiró el arrugado papel a alguna parte de la habitación, levantándose del viejo sofá de cuero color marrón.

Si tenía que desaparecer para siempre para mantener a su pueblo a salvo, lo haría sin dudar. Daria sus piernas, sus ojos, su cuerpo, su vida por ellos. No permitiría que ese período obscuro volviera, ahora la luz alcanzó a su país y Manuel evitaría que se lo arrancaran otra vez de las manos.

El castaño escuchó la tetera chillar avisándole que su agua estaba lista, caminó hasta la pequeña cocina de la cabaña en la que se encontraba, apagó el fuego de la cocinilla y a la vez tomó la taza del estante de madera frente a él. Colocó una bolsita de té y vertió el agua caliente con sumo cuidado de no quemarse. Dejó la tetera encima de la cocinilla colocando tres cucharitas de azúcar a su té negro y con cuidado comenzó a revolver su té, luego de sacar la bolsita y tirarla a la basura a que estaba a su lado izquierdo de la cocina. Tomó la taza entre sus manos y caminó hasta la ventana de la cocina admirando el precioso paisaje que su país le entregaba, y a la distancia observó la cordillera.

Manuel sonrió melancólico al pensar en su amigo, su vecino Martín, aquel chico de cabellos casi rubios y sus ojos verdosos. Martín lo odiaba, y ¿Quién no? Le pidió ayuda y Manuel ayudó a su enemigo en la guerra de las Malvinas, Inglaterra. Aunque el castaño intentó muchas veces en explicarle por qué su decisión, Martín furioso lo sacó de su casa a golpes.

El de ojos pardos no pudo explicar que su jefe le amenazó si se le ocurría ayudar a Argentina. Y eso es algo que Martín no sabía, que lo convertía en un ciego testarudo. Sus jefes se odiaban, tanto que casi una guerra se desarrollaba en el sur. Ambos representantes fueron engañados, ahora estaban divididos.

Manuel ahora se hallaba más solo de lo que antes se encontraba.

Martín siempre fue el único amigo que estuvo a su lado, el único amigo americano. Tuvieron sus diferencias, sus pequeñas peleas que se arreglaban gracias a la ambición del vecino más molesto que Manuel tenia que se negaba a perder su amistad, "no puedes vivir sin mi genial persona, la gran Argentina" era su único amigo en el continente americano, después de la guerra mal llamada del pacifico, porque Bolivia y Perú le odiaban.

Y no les culpaba.

Les hizo tanto daño, todo gracias a las ambiciones de sus jefes y de su "amigo" Arthur.

¿Se sentía mal?

A veces en las noches donde se sumergía en su eterna soledad de la estrella solitaria. En las noches frías donde lo único que quería era que sus vecinos llegaran y le molestaran por ser más pobre que el virreinato del Perú. Podrían tacharle de estúpido, pero prefería que lo molestaran por su entonces pobreza a que no estuvieran a su lado y ni le dirigieran la palabra en décadas.

Pero la historia estaba escrita, Manuel les hizo daño, Manuel mató soldados y mandó a la miseria a los suyos.

Lo hizo y no podía hacer nada más que aceptarlo.

El castaño colocó su ahora vacía taza en el lavadero, dirigiéndose fuera de la cocina. Chocando con el estante de libros fuera del umbral de la cocina, maldijo en vos baja.

Frotó su mano derecha en su codo izquierdo aliviando el dolor y observó los libros que se encontraban ordenados en el estante con polvo.

Manuel sonrió sintiendo su corazón golpeando bruscamente, como si quisiera arrancar. Levantó su mano y acarició con la punta de sus dedos las letras doradas de los libros con hojas amarillentas. Leyó todos los títulos en voz baja, todos en alemán.

Manuel sintió desfallecer al chocar su mirada con un título en particular.

"Historia de Prusia"

Un frio penetró en su cuerpo, estático leyó el título varias veces.

― Gilbert― susurró.

Manuel no sabía nada de ellos después de la caída del muro, Ludwig no contactó con él y tampoco creía posible que lo lograra algún día. Debía estar muy ocupado organizando su país después de la unificación de Alemania. Unificación que posiblemente hizo desaparecer a Gilbert por completo.

Recuerda cuando le llegó la noticia de la desintegración de Prusia, Manuel pudo contactarse con Gilbert gracias a cartas. Cartas que le llegaban cada seis meses, y un día dejó de llegarles y nunca más mandó.

Después de unos meses, Alemania había perdido la guerra y habían separado sus tierras para cada país y posteriormente la creación del muro. El inicio de la guerra fría.

Supo gracias a Iván, cuando lo visitó una de las pocas veces cuando Allende(*) ganó, que Gilbert estaba bajo su mando y se encontraba vivo.

Pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora, Alemania se unificó después de la caída del muro y la Unión soviética ya no existía más.

Gilbert posiblemente estaba muerto, y Manuel no se pudo despedir.

Miró detrás de él los sillones de cuero marrón que ambos compraron para la cabaña. Cabaña que los hermanos germanos construyeron junto al castaño para tener un lugar en el sur de su país. Manuel comenzó a revivir los recuerdos que vivió junto a esos dos disparejos hermanos.

Cuando Ludwig le preparó por primera vez dulces alemanes y el castaño probó por primera vez el kuchen de manzana que el rubio cocinó. Las veces que Ludwig escondía su sonrisa cuando el castaño le alagaba por sus habilidades con los dulces, cuando Gilbert lo hacía entrenar fuera de la casa y Ludwig le gritaba a su hermano que no sea infantil cuando los dos competían por fuerza o rapidez, cuando Ludwig miró de forma tierna el pudú(*) que se coló a la casa y Gilbert moría de ternura y ganas de acariciarlo. Cuando ambos hermanos caminaban detrás del sudamericano a través del bosque, cuando Ludwig anotaba todo lo que Manuel decía sobre su flora y fauna, cuando retó a Gilbert por arrancar un copihue(*) y el albino se disculpó muchas veces con un poco de miedo al ver a su alumno tan enojado y ambos aprendieron que para Manuel su flora y fauna era primordial, cuando los dos escuchaban atentos las historias que Manuel contaba sobre su "madre", cuando Manuel reía cada vez que Ludwig retaba a su hermano cuando el albino le pedía que hablara en ese idioma extraño llamado mapudungun(*).

Cuando Manuel volvía deprimido de Santiago después de una reunión y el albino lo recibía con una cálida sonrisa subiendo sus ánimos. Cuando el Alemán se fue y no volvió en un largo tiempo tras perder la primera guerra y tener que pagar la deuda. Las veces que Gilbert trataba de calmar a su exalumno cuando discutía con sus jefes por teléfono, Manuel estaba pasando por problemas y al darse cuenta Gilbert partió junto con su hermano cuando lo fue a buscar y Manuel con la garganta cerrada vio como el albino ordenaba sus cosas.

― Volveremos Manuel, te lo prometemos.

Mentiras.

Manuel esperó que volvieran, las cosas se pusieron malas durante la guerra. Cuando Manuel discutió con sus jefes después de declararle la guerra a Japón, cuando les gritó lo estúpidos que fueron al hacerlo. Cuando Manuel se enteró de la caída de Prusia y la crisis económica cayó sobre ellos. Manuel seguía hablando con el albino, y le contaba como todo estaba, exceptuando las muertes masivas que sufrían su país y los dolores, cicatrices, la sangre, los gritos y los días sin dormir gracias a la gente del norte en las salitreras que murió olvidada.

Manuel no recuerda la última vez que lloró.

Quizás unas lágrimas se le escaparon cuando se enteró de la caída de Prusia, cuando cayó la crisis económica, quizás lloró de alegría cuando ganó Allende, o lloró de rabia cuando murió Allende.

Quizás lloriqueó unas cuantas veces, pero no recuerda la última vez que lloró de verdad.

Cuando la garganta se desgarra al gritar, los ojos se nublan por las lágrimas, la cabeza duele a muerte y el corazón se acelera golpeando bruscamente contra la caja torácica provocando un dolor infernal. Cuando no puedes caminar y te tiemblas las piernas, cuando intentas parar enterrando tus uñas en tu cuerpo, intentar respirar inútilmente por culpa de los jadeos y la garganta se cierra provocando nauseas.

Manuel no lo recuerda, no lloró así durante la conquista de España y vio la gente de su "madre" caer muerta, cuando España lo tomó y lo convirtió su colonia, no lloró así cuando lo castigaban por ser tan rebelde por no querer aceptar las culturas ajenas que le obligaban aprender, no lloró cuando veía a su gente caer muerta al luchar por su independencia, cuando llegó Carrera(*) y tomó el poder, cuando arrancaron a Argentina, cuando O'Higgins(*) con San Martín(*) mandaron a matar a los hermanos Carrera, y al rebelde de Manuel Rodríguez(*), cuando se enteró de la muerte del general Carrera su más cercano amigo bajo las manos de los libertadores de la capitanía general de Chile y rio de la plata, cuando ayudó a su vecino Perú y nunca le pagó, cuando quedaron en una deuda externa que no podían pagar, cuando Portales(*) tomó el poder y mató gente liberal, no lloró por las dos guerras civiles, por todos los intentos de golpes de estado fallidos y acertados, la muerte de su gente, no lloró.

Manuel miró con dolor los libros de historia y de ficción románticas, riendo divertido al recordar la extraña obsesión de Ludwig con los libros románticos de su país. El mapa de Chile que se encontraba colgado en la pared, en un color amarillento dando a ver su muy clara antigüedad. Miró a todo su alrededor con un dolor en el pecho, y se encaminó hasta la pequeña vela que descansaba en una mesita de madera a un lado de la ventana. Admiró como la lluvia comenzaba a caer cada vez más fuerte y la luz del día se terminaba. Prendió la vela con la caja de fósforos a un lado de esta misma.

Escuchó la lluvia golpear contra el techo y caminó hacia la habitación acomodando las fuentes que retenían los goteos del techo. Abrió la puerta de madera entrando en la habitación, dejó el pequeño candelabro en la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama. Y se despojó de sus ropas.

Miró detenidamente las cicatrices en su torso, en el espejo del tamaño de su cuerpo en la pared, y esa macha negra en la zona de su corazón, esa mancha que apareció después del bombardeo, las cicatrices poco más abajo del hombro gracias a las salitreras del norte, dio media vuelta viendo la cicatrices de su espalda, algunas nuevas y otras viejas. Su ritmo cardiaco aceleró cuando bajó su mirada a sus muñecas y chocó con esas cicatrices alrededor de ellas, las únicas cicatrices que compartía con sus hermanos americanos gracias a la esclavitud durante la colonia. Cerró sus ojos tratando de borrar, Inútilmente, esos recuerdos.

Los gritos de sus hermanos, las lágrimas de los menores y la mirada de odio que los demás en dirección al hombre de ojos verdes con el látigo en una mano y la biblia en la otra.

Volvió a abrirlos para encontrarse con sus ojos pardos apagados, su piel pálida y su cuerpo delgado que cada día iba recobrando su peso ideal, porque ahora mismo parecía un esqueleto andante. Miró su cabello seco que en algún momento brillaba y era suave al tacto, como Martín le decía.

Tomó la ropa de dormir y se la colocó rápidamente, no quería seguir observando su cuerpo escuálido, pálido y delgado con feas cicatrices y hematomas moradas y verdes. Rápidamente, bajo el ruido de la lluvia, se escondió entre las sabanas y mantas que lo protegían del frio. Sopló la vela apagándola, y frotó sus pies descansos tratando de calentarlos un poco. Acomodó su cabeza en la almohada.

Miró las gotas que chocaban contra la ventana y el viento que hacia mover a los arboles del bosque.

Manuel suspiró acurrucándose entre las sábanas, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Despertó al otro día gracias a la luz del sol que logró escabullirse entre las cortinas que Manuel olvidó cerrar, soltó un bostezo mientras estiraba sus piernas y sus brazos. Retiró las mantas y sabanas de él sentándose a la orilla de la cama. Rascó su cabeza y con los ojos aun entrecerrados vio al sol escondido detrás de las blancas nubes que se movían lentamente. Se levantó frotando sus ojos saliendo de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, tomó una tasa del estante y repitió su rutina diaria. Poner a calentar el agua, esperar que termine de hervir mirando la ventana y explorar sus pensamientos, apagar la cocinilla cuando empieza a hacer ruido y servir el agua junto con la bolsita de té. Luego arrastrar sus pies hasta el sofá y sentarse admirando el paisaje tomando su té caliente. Acomodó las ropas que se adueñó cuando llegó y las encontró guardadas en el ropero, luego de lavarlas las comenzó a usar. Ludwig era muchas tallas más grandes, pero para Manuel esas ropas le encantaban para pasar el día con ellas.

Aun con la tasa en manos subió sus pies al sofá y comenzó a frotarlos entre si escuchando la vieja radio que transmitía un concierto de orquesta en vivo. Cerró sus ojos al escuchar los violines acompañados de los Violonchelos en un sonido que deleitaba sus oídos, sintió la emoción latente crecer dentro de el al escuchar el piano y los recuerdos de los hermanos germanos tocando el violín junto con Austria que los acompañaba con el piano. Manuel sonrió al recordar esa vez que fue a Alemania y les mostraron la cultura de ellos, cuando conoció a la representación de Austria y la de Hungría, cuando recorrió las calles del país europeo junto con los hermanos germanos.

Sintió el sol en su cara dándole calor a su pálido y frio cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos lentamente borrando su sonrisa melancólica que se plantó en su cara.

Pasaron los minutos y con ellos un par de horas, y el castaño se levantó de su asiento decidido a dar un paseo. Caminó a la cocina dejando la tasa vacía en el lavadero, luego dio media vuelta para ir a la habitación. Entró quitándose la enorme camisa que traía puesta y abriendo los cajones evitando mirar al espejo. Se colocó una camiseta y un suéter de lana color negra, abrochó sus botas negras y arregló sus pantalones azules. Salió de la habitación y tomó el gran chaquetón azul marino que estaba en unos de los sofás marrones en una esquina. Miró la planta que había colocado, decorando la habitación. Suspiró y se acercó a la cocina. Tomó un vaso y lo llenó de agua para luego dirigirse de nuevo a la plantita y darle agua. Una pequeña sonrisa se plantó en su cara y acarició con la punta de los dedos una de las hojas de la planta. Se dio media vuelta caminando a la puerta, tomó el pomo y la abrió rápidamente.

El aire fresco de la mañana después de la lluvia le golpeó la cara y Manuel sonrió sintiendo la brisa revolver su cabello.

Hoy era un nuevo día.

Manuel se lo pensó mucho, pero luego decidió hacerlo. Un señor que iba viajando con su mujer lo recogió en el camino de tierra para acercarlo a la ciudad más cercana, Osorno. El matrimonio le hablaba contentos, ellos sabían quién era el, y Manuel no paró de sonreír cuando ellos contaban lo orgullosos que estaban de él y como le querían. Compartieron anécdotas con el representante de Chile que les escuchaba atento riendo en las partes graciosas. Luego de dos horas y media llegaron a Osorno, el matrimonio le invitó a comer pero Manuel declinó amablemente la oferta y les pidió también no contar que lo vieron, ellos prometieron no hacerlo cuando Manuel les explico el por qué, la señora le ofreció su casa que cerca se encontraba del centro de la ciudad y Manuel agradeció. Acomodó la bufanda y el gorrito que sacó antes de salir y caminó por las calles de la ciudad.

Caminó, recorrió galerías artesanales, comió en un pequeño restaurant donde le sirvieron cazuela y observó a la gente que cantaba en la plaza central y como comenzaban a bailar cuecas todos contentos y felices. Manuel no podía estar más sereno, no había tenido contacto con su gente hace ya bastante tiempo, y eso no era nada bueno. Se quedó en la plaza central un par de horas después del almuerzo viendo a la gente bailar cueca, después se dirigió a una panadería alemana que se encontraba por allí. Entró y la campanilla arriba de la puerta sonó, cerró la puerta detrás de él y escondió sus manos en los bolsillos del chaquetón azul. Observó los pastelillos detrás de la vitrina. Manuel saludó cordialmente al señor con canas frente a él que esperaba paciente que el chico se decidiera. El castaño sacó la mano derecha y apuntó a uno específico, Kuchen de frutilla. También pidió unas marraquetas(*) para comer en el desayudo. Entregó el dinero y tomó la bolsa de papel con el pan y su Kuchen.

Salió de la tienda y observó el cielo calculando que serían cerca de las cinco de la tarde, buena hora para volver. Caminó hasta la parada de buses que quedaba a unas tres calles, al llegar entró al recinto y se sentó esperando junto con unas señoras, el bus a los minutos llegó y Manuel ayudó a los adultos mayores que subían. Manuel subió pagando su pasaje y sentándose a un lado de la ventana observando el cielo con nubes y el sol que ya no se veía escondido detrás de las nubes. Durante el viaje Manuel miró los paisajes, los enormes arboles a los lados de la carretera y como las casas iban disminuyendo. Entraron al camino de tierra y Manuel miró el Kuchen entre sus piernas. Sonrió, contento.

Se levantó y se dirigió donde el conductor y golpeteó su hombro avisando que se bajaría. El conductor paró y se despidió del castaño que le correspondió bajando del transporte. Una vez abajo el conductor siguió su camino. Manuel dio media vuelta para atravesar el camino de tierra que se encontraba ahí. Durante el camino pensó en el futuro de su país, preguntándose cuando volvería a cumplir su rol de representante de Chile. No podía negarlo, estaba nervioso. Aylwin necesitaba que lo guiara en la política, advertirle de las amenazas que día a día empezó a vivir por ser presidente, las constantes amenazas de los militares de hacer otro golpe de estado. También pensó en su vecino Argentina y cuando le perdonaría por tomar la decisión que Manuel consideraba correcta, no podía arriesgar la seguridad de su pueblo por simple lealtad, como una vez Martín le dijo.

"En la guerra todo vale"

Y ahora el mismo chico se enojaba por seguir su consejo de cuidar a su pueblo por sobre todas las cosas.

Soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones por la furia creciente que se originaba en su interior. Sacudió su cabeza y se adentró a la propiedad. Caminó en dirección a la casa subiendo las pequeñas escaleras que tenía en la entrada y abrió la puerta. Entró a la fría casa cerrando la puerta con el pie, se dirigió a la cocina y dejo las bolsa y el Kuchen. Sacó el dulce de la caja de cartón en la que se entregó, tomó la tetera sacudiéndola levemente para luego colocarla en la cocinilla nuevamente al asegurar el contenido dentro de esta. Encendió la cocinilla para luego salir de la cocina, se quitó el gorro, la bufanda y los dejó en un sofá junto con el chaquetón. Tomó la leña que descansaba a un lado de la pequeña chimenea frente a él. Luego de estar un rato pudo encender la chimenea y se levantó a por su té, llegó a la cocina y apagó la cocinilla, colocó la bolsita en la tasa y sirvió el agua caliente y posteriormente le añadió el azúcar. Dejó su té reposar sacando un plato del estante frente a él, tomó un cuchillo y cortó un pedazo. Tomó un tenedor, tiró a la basura la bolsa de té, en su mano derecha tomó el plato y la izquierda su té dirigiéndose al sofá marrón.

La habitación se encontraba iluminada levemente gracias a la chimenea. Manuel comió en silencio su pastel alemán, tomó unos tragos de su té y dirigió su mirada al ventanal. El viento rugía fuerte moviendo los arboles del lugar. Manuel sonrió agradeciendo mentalmente por la tranquilidad en la que se encontraba.

Había pasado diecisiete años bajo un régimen militar después de que sus sueños socialistas fueran aplastados gracias a Estados Unidos. Manuel siempre se preguntó si el tonto de Alfred sabía lo que su querida CIA realizaba con los demás americanos. También se preguntaba en que pensaba Ludwig cuando se enteró o Gilbert e incluso Antonio.

Comenzó a crear preguntas, sin respuesta. Divagó en su cabeza en busca de respuestas, desesperado.

¿Por qué nació como país?

¿Qué pasaría si desapareciera?

¿Quién sería en otra vida?

¿Cómo pudo soportar tanto tiempo?

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que habló con un representante?

¿Por qué lo eligieron a él?

¿Qué habría pasado si sus jefes no se hubieran negado a pagar el alza de impuestos que realizó Bolivia?

¿Qué habría pasado si Carrera no hubiera sido asesinado?

¿Si Portales hubiera sobrevivido?

¿Si Allende nunca hubiera llegado al poder?

¿Si el "No" hubiera perdido?

¿Si nunca hubiera ganado la guerra de independencia?

Manuel se sobresaltó al escuchar un golpeteo en la puerta, confundido y algo aturdido se levantó del sofá. Soltó un bostezo camino hacia la puerta. Tomó la perilla y lentamente abrió la puerta. Miró confundido a las dos personas que le daban la espalda a unos metros frente a él.

― Disculpen― su voz salió ronca.

Uno de ellos se dio la vuelta.

Manuel sintió su mundo caerse, paró de respirar y su corazón se detuvo mirando esos blancos dientes en una perfecta sonrisa.

― Discúlpenos, nos dijeron que podríamos encontrar al pequeño Manuel por aquí ―habló―. ¿Se encuentra?

Su cuerpo tembló.

Su cuerpo no reacciono de forma inmediata, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Comenzó a marearse ¿era él o empezó un temblor?, el acompañante se dio la vuelta dejando ver su pálida cara.

Manuel en un principio no sabía cómo reaccionar a ciertas cosas, no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando llegaba Antonio e imponía los castigos con el látigo que siempre portaba, con el tiempo supo que mantener un semblante frio y calmado era lo mejor, aunque por dentro miles de emociones explotaban a la vez. La furia, la tristeza e incluso la felicidad, Manuel aprendió a esconder sus emociones de las demás personas.

Quizás fue por la emoción del momento, quizás haber estado melancólico los últimos días, quizás.

Tantos quizás que al castaño no le importo.

Corrió hasta sus brazos ocultando su cara en su pecho.

― Te prometimos volver Manu― susurró.

― Las promesas son promesas― comentó el rubio acercándose y rodeando con sus brazo a su hermano y al castaño.

― Gilbert…― susurró―. Ludwig.

Manuel pudo llorar.

 **Aylwin:** Primer presidente en el retorno de la democracia.

" **No":** Este plebiscito se llevó a cabo para decidir si Pinochet seguía o no en el poder hasta el 11 de Marzo de 1997.

 **Allende:** Primer presidente socialista elegido democráticamente en el mundo, murió el 11 de septiembre de 1973 tras los bombardeos en la Moneda.

 **Pinochet:** Militar chileno que "encabezó" la dictadura militar de Chile.

 **La Moneda:** Sede del presidente de la república de Chile

 **Pudú:** Tipo de venado que habita en la Región andina de América del sur.

 **Copihue:** Flor nacional.

 **Marraqueta:** Pan que se consume en Chile.

 **José Miguel Carrera:** Político y militar Chileno. Participante de la guerra de independencia.

 **Bernardo O'Higgins:** Padre de la patria, Chile.

 **José de San Martin:** Militar y político cuyas campañas revolucionarias fueron decisivas para las independencias de Argentina, Chile y Perú.

 **Manuel Rodríguez:** Patriota chileno que realizó innumerables acciones en diferentes cargos para lograr la independencia de Chile, como abogado, político, guerrillero y luego militar.

 **Mapudungun:** Lengua del pueblo Mapuche.

 **Portales:** Político chileno, comerciante y ministro de Estado, una de las figuras fundamentales de la consolidación del Estado de Chile después de la independencia.


End file.
